¿Sin Consecuencias?
by Nonahere
Summary: Un encuentro apacionado, las ganas de saciar aquella tension sexual, en las manos de ambos reposa una argolla matrimonial, pero no son par la una de la otra, a ella le espera su esposo y a el su mujer -fue solo un juego,¿sin consecuencias?- ST Lemon.


Bueno, les dejo un nuevo shot, espero que les guste.

Los personajes son de kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía-

Aviso, lemon!-

X

X

Escapando a toda prisa, tanto como se lo permitían sus piernas trataba de evitar la lluvia de kunai a sus espaldas, varios pasaban por su costado rasgando su kimono y sus piernas, estaba indefensa y solo le quedaba huir, su chacra agotado y su abanico se había perdido algunos metros atrás, después volvería por él, si lograba escapar.

Un golpe en el costado la hizo caer al suelo y al instante dos hombres sobre ella trataban de golpearla y tocarla de mas, otro golpe en el estomago la sofoco y tosió un poco de sangre y finalmente los golpes se detuvieron, el sujeto sobre ella comenzó a ahogarse al tiempo que una mano negra subía por su cuello hasta apretarlo y dejarlo sin vida, Temari reconoció de inmediato la técnica y pudo relajarse, sintiéndose a salvo, el segundo hombre también cayó muerto y unos fuertes brazos la levantaron, dejándola en pie.

-Shikamaru…gracias-

-de nada, parece que estabas en apuro-sonrió burlesco.

-algo así-respondió avergonzada, se sentía débil.

-encontré esto tirado por allá- Temari tomo su abanico y sonrió, pero un mareo la hizo casi caer, afortunadamente no llego al suelo, Shikamaru la levanto y avanzo cargándola hasta que logro llegar a una cueva cercana, en cuanto entraron una fuerte tormenta callo desde el cielo, por suerte ya estaban refugiados.

Shikamaru encendió la fogata y dejo a Temari en el piso sobre algunas cobijas que llevaba para pasar la noche, después al ver los cortes en las piernas de ella se acerco y puso un poco de pomada extendiéndola por las heridas que eran diminutas pero un poco molestas, para la mala suerte de la rubia las heridas subían por sus piernas cada vez mas.

-¿Por qué te perseguían esos hombres?- inicio el la conversación.

-bueno….es que según ellos tengo un pergamino que quieren robar, pero ya lo entregue-

-es que se me hace raro, digo, eres la mujer mas fuerte que he conocido y que ellos casi te maten así de fácil, ¿o es que el matrimonio te ablando?-dijo burlesco, Temari se molesto.

-para nada, o eso dímelo tu, también te casaste-

-_touche_- sonrió y acepto la derrota.

-en estos tres años que no nos hemos visto, ambos hicimos nuestra vida aparte pero nunca mas hablamos ni por que somos amigos-

-ya, es verdad, tu en Suna y yo en Konoha, es una distancia muy larga y dejaste de ser embajadora-

-tu también, ya no eres embajador y no vas a Suna, como antes-

-si, es cierto, mis deberes como jefe de clan…-

-si, si, es cierto-

-¿te duele aquí….?-cambio la conversación al tiempo que subía su mano un poco mas, por dentro de su falda llegando a la costura de sus bargas, se miraron fijamente.

-un poco…..-ella respiro entrecortadamente-_relájate Temari, maldita sea_-se dijo a si misma al sentir a su cuerpo reaccionando deliciosamente a esa mano juguetona.

- de acuerdo-el retiro la mano al notar como ella reaccionaba, sonriendo triunfante- déjame ver esa herida en tu hombro- cambio la conversación, Temari asintió y el le abrió el kimono negro dejando el obi mas flojo y deslizo la seda del fino kimono por sus hombros, ella tenia una cortada en el hombro, y el le acaricio lentamente-despacio…-susurro ella.

-si, sabes ya no tengo pomada…-

-no importa, así esta bien solamente…-

-¿sabes que la saliva tiene propiedades curativas?-

-¿Qué?-

-nada, no te muevas-

Tan pronto como lo dijo la legua de Shikamaru subió por su hombro pasando sobre la herida, ella soltó un gemido, Shikamaru saboreo la sangre como si fuera un vino delicioso, sus manos bajaron por sus piernas a acariciándolas, ella lo sujeto del cuello, sintiéndose terriblemente turbada.

-shika…no deberíamos…tu estas casado y yo…yo también-trato de llamar a la poca razón que le quedaba a ambos.

-¿amas a tu esposo?- le susurro contra el cuello aun besando su piel.

-si…ah….mucho….-respondió ella gimiendo.

-¿y tu esposo te hace esto?-

Shikamaru al tiro en el suelo sobre la cobija, bajo besando su cuello hasta abrir el kimono completamente deleitándose con los pechos de esa hermosa mujer cubiertos por un sexy bracier negro, en cuestión de minutos, el bracier callo a un lado y Shikamaru comenzó a chupar uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba el otro detenidamente con mucha pasión pero sin hacerle daño.

-umm….shika…-ella trataba de detenerlo sujetándolo por los hombros.

-no me has respondido, ¿tu esposo hace esto?- dijo apenas separando su boca de los suaves pechos femeninos.

-mmm….si y mucho mejor que tu- plan B tenia que alejarlo aunque fuera molestándolo y esa era la forma, golpe a su masculinidad y Shikamaru no lo soporto.

-¿en serio?- rio-¿y el hace esto?-

Shikamaru se deshizo del kimono inmediatamente, bajo sus bragas lenta y deliciosamente mientras la veía, adorándola, ella solamente alcanzo a gritar al tiempo que sentía a Shikamaru hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar al tiempo que esa lengua juguetona se hundía mas y mas en su intimidad.

-mmm…shika…mi esposo también lo hace….-

-¿si?-

-si….pero no tan bien como tu-se rindió a aquel placer.

-ya lo se….-contesto arrogante- y se hacer mas-

-aohhh…shika-

El siguió besando su entrepierna hundiéndose tanto como podía al tiempo que se deleitaba con sus jugos, ella lo sujetaba del cabello jalándole la coleta recibiendo a cambio gruñidos de satisfacción, el también lo estaba gozando.

Y no era para menos, aquella mujer, la diosa de la arena, la princesa de Suna, era aquella a la que deseaba, la deseaba tanto que hasta pensaba que era algo demasiado intenso para ser solo deseo, ¿compañerismo?, ¿cariño? ¿amistad?, ¿amor quizá?... y es que eran amigos, se contaban todo y se conocían perfectamente, tanto que podían decir que eran dos en uno, y ahora lo serian.

¿era posible que de una amistad naciera un amor?.

Ella no paraba de gemir y Shikamaru se deleitaba con las reacciones de la rubia: gemía, se retorcía, sudaba y hasta llego a gritar justo cuando el llego con su lengua a un lugar clave, sus dedos le ayudaron e hicieron mas presión en ese punto, un fuerte grito provocado por un delicioso orgasmo resonó por toda la cueva, Shikamaru se incorporo quedando frente a ella limpiándose los jugos de la rubia, relamiéndose los labios.

-sabes deliciosa…-

-hemos ido demasiado lejos….-dijo ella tratando de recobrar la cordura- trato de incorporarse pero Shikamaru la volvió a tumbar al besarla y dejarse caer sobre ella.

-llegaremos hasta el fin de esto, Temari-

Las caricias siguieron entre ellos, la camisa de Shikamaru y su chaleco cayeron a un lado de la rubia, ella lo recorrió con sus manos subió sus brazos por su cuerpo desde su ombligo hasta sus pectorales, sus fuertes brazos y su espalda, un beso mas húmedo y ella comenzó amover las caderas contra las del el sintiendo su gran erección.

-¿ya estas duro?-pregunto coqueta, con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de lujuria y pasión.

-bastante….¿lo notas, verdad?-

-aha….¿sabes?, hay que arreglarlo-

En un ágil movimiento la rubia giro quedando sobre el, Shikamaru se sorprendió pero sonrió divertido y su sonrisa se ensancho mas al ver como ella le quitaba el pantalón lo bajo rápidamente y después subió acariciando sus piernas, Shikamaru no estaba mal.

La rubia sonrió al llegar al paquete del moreno, su erección se notaba sobre el bóxer negro y sin pudor comenzó a bajarlo al tiempo que lamia poco a poco, Shikamaru suspiro y cuando ella lo desnudo por completo soltó un gemido ronco.

-veamos shika….¿que harás si hago esto?-

La rubia tomo su miembro entre las manos, lo acaricio lentamente y Shikamaru se deleito al ver aquella imagen, su hermosa Temari acariciándolo de esa forma, con esa pasión y sin ningún pudor.

-ahh…..tema…..-

El le acaricio la cabeza tocando sus rubios cabellos, poco a poco ella empezó a lamer la punta del miembro de Shikamaru, el solo se relajo y se dejo hacer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Shikamaru gimió roncamente mientras Temari lamia aquello que tenia entre manos, ya después de un momento se decidió a ir mas allá, introdujo el miembro de Shikamaru en su boca, aunque no cabía, era demasiado grande, mas de lo que se lo había imaginado.

Temari aumento la velocidad al ritmo de los gemidos de el, con una mano le acariciaba el vientre y con otra sus testículos, mientras que su boca se ocupaba de lamer y engullir aquel caliente pedazo de carne.

Shikamaru gemía y se retorcía al igual que ella hace unos momentos, su esposa lo esperaba en casa, pero a el le importaba poco, solo la quería a ella, la necesitaba como al maldito oxigeno.

En un fuerte gruñido el acabo viniéndose en la boca de la rubia que apenas pudo tragar un poco y el resto resbalo por sus labios, goteando lentamente, Shikamaru se incorporo un poco para mirarla.

-¿rico eh?- ella se lamio los labios- dime shika, ¿te gusta esto?- Temari recorrió con su lengua el miembro de Shikamaru, desde la base hasta la punta recogiendo los restos del semen que quedaban, el aun duro la miraba fijamente.

-eres fantástica….-

-ya decía yo, venga, no he terminado, siéntate….-

Shikamaru se incorporo y ella se puso sobre el, rodeo las caderas masculinas con sus suaves piernas y por primera vez sus sexos sintieron la humedad del otro, lentamente ambos se movieron para sentirse a profundidad, Temari tomo el miembro masculino dirigiéndolo a su intimidad y poco a poco el se hundió en ella, soltaron un gemido al sentirse completamente unidos.

Temari comenzó a moverse brincando sobre el, el no pudo mas y se dejo caer quedando recostado, la tomo de las caderas y la hizo moverse mas rápido, la jalo hacia el y atrapo su boca cubriendo sus gemidos, Temari se acerco mas a el, lo abrazo y escondió su rostro sonrojado entre el cuello del moreno, el cerro los ojos y ella no lo necesito, el placer del segundo orgasmo la cegó.

Shikamaru sintió a la rubia correrse, sus jugos resbalaron por entre sus piernas y mancharon las cobijas sobre las que estaban, impulsado por eso la giro y la dejo abajo, separándose por momentos, el la sujeto de las caderas y la penetro del golpe ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo y grito su nombre.

Shikamaru no fue nada delicado, ahora que tenia el control de la situación se aseguraría de complacerla y complacerse a si mismo, a ambos.

Las penetraciones fueron cada vez mas fuertes y los gritos de la rubia se escuchaban aun sobre la tormenta fuerte que azotaba el bosque, Shikamaru jadeaba y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, Temari se tenso una vez mas y Shikamaru sintió la agradable presión en su miembro, ella estaba por llegar.

Se inclino sobre ella y la abrazo completamente juntando sus rostros, se miraban desafiantes, aquello era una competencia, una deliciosa competencia.

Temari no pudo evitar gritar al momento en que el la embistió mas fuerte, ella lo sujetaba de la espalda arañándolo y dejando marcas rojas, lo beso y le mordió los labios, Shikamaru la apretó mas y la embistió mas fuerte.

-ahhh…shika…ya casi…ya llego…-

El aumento las embestidas, Temari lo abrazo mas fuertemente y acepto gustosa un húmedo beso, ella abrió mas las piernas y lo sujeto del trasero apretándole las nalgas, los dos soltaron un fuerte grito al llegar al clímax y Temari sintió como aquel liquido caliente la llenaba y escurría entre sus piernas.

Ella lo soltó y cerro los ojos tratando de recuperar la respiración, sintió a Shikamaru moverse y salir de ella, y tirarse a un lado, pensó que dormiría pero no, el la abrazo y beso su frente varias veces, acaricio su vientre y la contemplo hasta que ella pudo relajarse, finalmente se quedo dormida y Shikamaru se acostó a un lado y trato de dormir pero como por reflejo la rubia se abrazo a el aun dormida, finalmente el jalo una de las mantas y se cubrieron, a los pocos minutos el también callo dormido.

Temari despertó a la mañana siguiente antes que Shikamaru y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, el dormía tranquilamente cubierto hasta la cintura por la cobija, su coleta estaba desecha y las de ella también, se levando con cuidado y después de limpiarse un poco se vistió, miro a la entrada de la cueva, el sol era fuerte por lo que ya debía ser medio día, se acomodo las coletas y se ato el obi a la cintura, cuando estaba haciendo el moño en la parte de atrás unas manos la sujetaron y unos labios besaron su hombro izquierdo, ahora sobre la ropa.

-¿te ibas sin despedirte?- Shikamaru la acerco mas pegándose a ella por la espalda.

-no debió suceder….esto…esta mal, ¡estoy casada y tu también!-la rubia miro su mano, en su dedo anular izquierdo descansaba una laza matrimonial de un dorado brillante, se giro y tomo la mano de Shikamaru, el también usaba una argolla matrimonial solo que las que usaban no eran par.

-ya lo se…pero anoche ambos….-

-¡¿ambos que?, ¡que te pasa Shikamaru! ¡¿es que te cansaste de la niña con quien juegas a la casita y decidiste buscarme a mi?-

-pues….no, no es eso….además ¿tu también estabas cansada de tu marido no?, quizá el no te complace-

-¡claro que me complace!-

-¿entonces que?, querías una aventura, o es que por ser un importante shinobi no te presta atención?, ¿te cansaste de el y querías a otro para jugar un rato?, porque aunque fui yo quien empezó tu también seguiste, ¡no me detuviste!-

Temari suspiro, Shikamaru tenia razón, mucha razón y lo debía aceptar, ella también lo había deseado.

-solo fue un juego-dijo tranquilamente mientras se vestía- tu volverás a Suna y yo a konoha, con nuestros respectivos esposos y olvidaremos esto, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo-respondió ella, sonriendo.

-no te atormentes Temari, solo había tensión sexual entre nosotros y ya nos desahogamos, ¿seguimos siendo amigos?- ¿quizá estaba siendo muy frio con ella?.

Temari sonrió, estrecharon sus manos pero Shikamaru la atrajo hacia si, le dio un beso en los labios y sellaron su pacto, nunca mas hablarían de eso, seria amigos de nuevo y actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado si se volvían a encontrar.

_Sin consecuencias._

Temari salió de ahí regresando a Suna y el volvió a Konoha, Temari suspiro tranquila al ver las puertas de su aldea y sonrió a su esposo que la esperaba ahí, después juntos regresaron al dome Kazekage.

Días pasaron con aparente calma para todos, Temari se olvido rápidamente de Shikamaru y de aquel encuentro, después de todo había sido un juego tonto sin consecuencias, o eso creía.

Una mañana soleada con un calor bastante fuerte ella corrió al baño sujetándose el estomago y cubriéndose la boca, finalmente devolvió el desayuno y termino agotada y llorando al darse cuenta de la situación.

Esa mañana su esposo había salido en una misión, Temari se vistió y fue directo a ver a Gaara, entro en la oficina y se sentó frente a el en total silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Temari?-

-estoy embarazada….-Gaara sonrió, era una buena noticia, ¿o no?.

-¿y que hay de malo en eso?-pregunto al ver la mirada sombría de la rubia.

-el padre no es mi esposo….es Shikamaru, de konoha-

Gaara se dio cuenta de la situación, ahora entendía por que la mirada sombría de su hermana, ella sujetaba su vientre y estaba casi por llorar mientras miraba al suelo, pero aunque le sorprendió no le reprocho nada, intuía que algo había entre su hermana y el de konoha, aunque claro no lo creyo que ella le seria infiel a su marido.

-y….¿lo vas a tener…o vas a abortar?-

Temari aun con la mirada en el suelo contesto.

-el corazón del bebe comienza a latir al día 25 después de concebir…..hoy es el día 26-*

Gaara sonrió y la abrazo, Temari no aguanto mas y termino llorando.

Llorando de felicidad.

X

X

X

Taraannnn! ¿y que les pareció?, fue una idea muy rara por que pensaba poner lemon mas desarrollado pero eso fue lo que salió y me gusto como quedo, y bueno, ambos están casados y con su respectivo esposos, claro que no se si sea el fin o ponga una continuación, pero no creo.

*- eso del bebe lo encontré en internet, "_El corazón y los pulmones se empiezan a formar. Para el día 25, el corazón empieza a latir".-_claro que es aproximadamente, ósea que Temari tenia menos de un mes de embarazo, la mayoría de las mujeres se enteran a los 2 o 3 y las que quieren abortar, bueno, matan a una criatura inocente, por eso estoy en contra del aborto, por que un corazón que late, es una vida.

Y bueno depende de los comentarios y la imaginación veré si hago o no otro capi, quizá del desarrollo del embarazo de la rubia.

Espero comentarios, saludos!

Nonahere.


End file.
